


Burn

by trippieseojoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: 90's alt-inspired high school fic about Sooyoung getting in over her head with the ring leader of the school's "weirdos."





	1. Chapter 1

It's _such_ a small town. Sooyoung would rather die than finish out her senior year where her mom moves them to, but they made a deal. Mom gives her the car when she can (even on weekends) and Sooyoung stays alive until after graduation. The temptation to break her end of the bargain is there within the first minute of her first day at the high school up the street, though. 

  
There's rumors of multiple students giving Mr. Baek, the school's only Algebra teacher, blowjobs in the janitor's closet near the pool hall. There's more football jocks than there are desks in her homeroom, she's sure. Girls smoking cigarettes in the bathroom isn't an issue, but the way they judge her when she walks in definitely is. What they're judging her for can't be any worse than the bad box-dye jobs most of them have. 

  
  
Hearing the pervert computer geeks mutter about her ass upon sitting down at a lunch table is the final straw for her. 

 

If it wasn't for the girl she ran into upon trying to leave, she would've spent the rest of lunch in her car.

 

There's at least _one_ normal person in the school. Jiwoo. She's a cute girl. Long, natural hair and a pretty smile to match. She seems nice... but dirty. Like, literally. After the introductions and finding a lunch table away from all of the weirdos, Sooyoung finds out that Jiwoo is apparently one of the only girls taking automotive as an elective this year.

  
  
Sooyoung figures she gets an invite to the skating rink because Jiwoo feels bad for her. Everyone feels bad for the new kid. Sooyoung feels bad for herself too. 

  
A crazy part of her wants to see what kind of mischief she can get into on a Friday night in town, so she doesn't turn Jiwoo down.

  
  
But the answer ends up being zero. She can get into _zero_ mischief on a Friday night in this stupid place. The skating rink sells cold nachos and warm beer. (At least the chick at the register couldn't care less about carding people.) The music sucks. She swears everyone from school is here. They're not any less annoying. Jiwoo is just too nice to abandon, however. 

  
Sooyoung's roller-skates are one size too big and she wants to get up and exchange them, but she feels stuck to her chair upon catching sight of what surely is a joke.

  
  
Almost platinum blonde hair should catch her attention first, but she can't focus on anything else but the eyes. _Her_ eyes.

  
  
"What are you--? Oh, Jungeun."

  
  
Something is stopping Sooyoung from echoing the name back despite how good just the _thought_ of it feels on her tongue.

  
  
Jungeun is a breed of her own. Her bright pink turtleneck would look cheap on anyone else. It fits her well. Sooyoung feels like she's falling for a girl for the first time all over again. It's gross.

 

Sooyoung's always been fond of girls who know what they want. Jungeun not only looks like she knows what she wants; She looks like she has it.

 

“Yerim is the goth one. Jinsoul is the one with the sucker. They're a whole package deal.” Jiwoo casually explains as she eats her pizza, unbothered by the goddess renting skates.

 

Sooyoung finds it hard to actually focus on the other two girls trailing behind Jungeun. Though, they're somehow just as pretty. Them being the homeschooled kids doesn't make sense, but they definitely weren't at school today.

 

“What school do they go to?”

 

“Ours.”

 

“Really?”

 

“They're all on suspension right now.” this gets Sooyoung's attention. Jiwoo responds to her quirked brow with a low voice, “Someone took pictures of Chaeyeon and Hoon making out under the bleachers and stuck them up all along the lockers outside her homeroom.”

 

So... they're the mean girls. Sooyoung's eyes flicker to Jungeun again. She has an arrogant smile on her lips as she talks to the kid behind the rental counter.

 

Maybe Sooyoung’s unsurprised.

 

“Usually it's Jinsoul always getting suspended for things.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She's a bully.”

 

“Does she mess with you?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“That's not gonna happen with me around.” Sooyoung insists.

 

Jiwoo is far too kind to be pushed around. Sooyoung can't imagine how often she's taken advantage of. She probably gets teased for the optimism that Sooyoung's realized permanently coats her tone. Hell, she kind of wants to tease her about it herself.

 

She smiles, “Thanks.”

 

“So, what's with the other one?”

 

“Yerim? I dunno. She's just weird. Really quiet. Scary.”

 

“Cheap, heavy eyeliner doesn't scare me. It shouldn't scare you either.”

 

Jiwoo choking on her soda in amusement makes Sooyoung suddenly not care about the three musketeers anymore.

 

The night isn't too bad. Sooyoung figures she may as well get used to mediocrity sooner rather than later. Every so often, she catches sight of Jungeun. The jocks don't flock around her or her friends at all. It doesn't make sense. They're so pretty, the kind of pretty that people get stupid over. But they're alone the entire night. She swears once they sit that they don't leave their booth. But Jinsoul ends up with multiple root beer float glasses surrounding her by the time Sooyoung and Jiwoo call it a night.

 

Jiwoo has a nice car. It doesn't make sense that she's so fascinated with Sooyoung’s when she realizes which one it is. It's cute, though. When they say their goodbyes, she's actually kind of bummed about the night ending.

 

She gets even more bummed about not being able to sneak in the house without her mom ambushing her and asking where the hell she’d gone after school.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a convenience store attached to the laundromat downtown. The post-office and bank are somehow more bland than they're expected to be. It's the town, Sooyoung swears. The “mall” is the size of a shoebox. There's the skating rink of course and the more time she spends with Jiwoo there, the more she appreciates it. The park has a pond with untrustworthy water in it. She figures that's pretty cool.

 

The town’s underwhelmingness is unsettling. Kind of like the water tower down the road from the school. The worn paint makes it an eyesore. A looming eyesore over her head… as if the dark clouds weren't enough.

 

It takes the computer nerds a week and a half to finally pick up on her glares. They don't mutter about her anymore, at least not right behind her back. The jocks have started to become a problem, though. There's a few that are fond of her. If they weren't blockheads with penises, she'd be flattered. Jiwoo finds it pretty funny. At least there's that.

 

Jiwoo’s talking about her experience with glue as hair gel when a noise makes the both of the jump. Sooyoung looks around, spotting a commotion going on lockers and lockers away.

 

Turns out the noise was that kid, the one who talks about fucking his step-mom, getting slammed into a water fountain. A familiar, depressingly colored figure is choking him, forcing him back into it.

 

“Say it one more time, you cuck.”

 

“Leave me the hell alone!” he spits, desperate to shake away from her.

 

No one interferes at all. In fact, everyone around them looks unreasonably scared. Sooyoung is stuffing her things back in her locker, ready to hurry over when Jinsoul comes out of nowhere and yanks Yerim away.

 

She whispers something in Yerim’s ear, but it doesn't seem like it calms her down at all. There's something a bit more intense than flames in her eyes. Yet, she lets Jinsoul pull her aside.

 

“Eat a dick.” Jinsoul’s words to the guy are followed by a firm punch to the gut, making him curl over onto the ground.

 

She then hurries to follow Yerim, who's storming off down the hall.

 

Right before they disappear around a corner, the lights suddenly flicker. Groans and a couple of cheers fill the corridor as they flicker once more and decide to stay off.

 

Apparently, the blackouts happens often.

 

“If this could happen at least once a week, then maybe I'll start believing in God again.” Sooyoung jokes as her and Jiwoo head out to the parking lot.

 

School’s dismissed early since the power is shot.

 

“You won't find many people here who do that.”

 

“Do what? Believe in God?”

 

“If you ask Pastor Kim, God doesn't exist. Not here at least.”

 

“Are you going to explain or are you just gonna disappear into thin air, saying something that cryptic?”

 

Jiwoo’s chuckle makes her smile, “A lot of weird things happen here, Sooyoung. Things have been oddly calm since you moved here. Which is also weird.”

 

“Weird things, huh?”

 

“I can show you something if you want. We have to go at night, though. Can't sneak in during the day.”

 

“I knew I liked you.”

 

Sooyoung hadn't noticed it before. The condemned building near Miss Yoo’s Hair, Nail, and Dog Salon is apparently an arcade. Used to be anyway. Riding passenger in Jiwoo’s car, she studies the building cautiously from the parking lot. It's got aging caution tape still decorating the windows. How Miss Yoo keeps up her clientele, Sooyoung has no idea.

 

“Just a heads up, I'm a _boss_ at King Kong vs. the Giant Blob.” she mutters as they hurry to the building.

 

The door just opens and Sooyoung feels like that should trigger some concern. But she follows Jiwoo with no hesitation. It's so dark, even with the flashlight. Old game stations line almost every empty space there is. She's unsure of what she's being led to as Jiwoo gets them lost in a maze of a teenage boy’s wet dream.

 

“Okay, so--”

 

The game station they stop at is unidentifiable. It's charred, so burnt that it still smells like flames. Confused, Sooyoung just waits for her to explain.

 

“A few months ago, this guy who went to our school died. Here. Literally right here.”

 

“Jiwoo, if I go home with a spirit with unfinished business attached to me, I swear to God--”

 

“He was playing this thing and it electrocuted him. And caught fire.”

 

“How, though?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“This is more creepy than weird.”

 

“It gets better. Yerim was here the night he died. They were dating.”

 

“So, she's one of those rare goths that actually has a legit backstory.”

 

“I guess. People think she killed him.”

 

Sooyoung can't help but laugh, “She electrocuted her boyfriend? I don't think it's that easy.”

 

“No, no. The electrocution thing is just a cover-up. Her dad is the fire marshal. Everyone thinks _this_ was just a cover up.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Not sure. Like you said, it's more creepy than weird. I try not to think about it.”

 

“This smell is suddenly making me hungry… Is that weird or creepy?”

 

“Both.” Jiwoo pats her back as she teases, “But I don't discriminate.”

 

“You're too kind.”

 

The late-night diner Jiwoo takes her to isn't very far. There's not too many people out. Sooyoung’s noticed people here aren't too keen on staying out past 10 p.m. Only truckers and up-to-no-good kids are awake at this hour. That's probably why they get looks as they get a booth inside.

 

“Do you have a favorite?”

 

Sooyoung keeps skimming through the menu, “Favorite what?”

 

“I guess I was asking about food, but favorite anything. I wanna know either way.”

 

“I _love_ Thai food.”

 

“I don't even think the waiters here know how to pronounce Thai--”

 

“I know we live in a fishbowl, Jiwoo. Thanks for making me even more depressed.”

 

She grins, “You're welcome.”

 

“My favorite season is Summer.”

 

“You seem like the type.”

 

“Do I? I think your favorite season is Spring.”

 

“Really, why?”

 

“You seem like the type.”

 

Sooyoung is satisfied with just ordering her food. She's starving. Since school let out early, she didn't eat lunch. Eating at home is seldom, not because she doesn't know how to cook but because she can't be _bothered_ to cook. Her mom now working night shifts because this new job didn't change that.

 

Silence is always scarce with Jiwoo around. She's a talker but somehow not annoying. Sooyoung really doesn't mind hearing her ramble about the newest episode of that show she thinks is stupid. She doesn't give a shit about cars, but hearing about them from Jiwoo is interesting. They eat and casually chat about one too many things under the sun.

 

It's almost 1a.m when they leave.

 

“Thanks for paying for me. You really didn't have to.”

 

“I know.” Jiwoo smiles as she starts her car, “I need excuses to make you swoon, you know?”

 

Frozen mid-seat belt click, Sooyoung freezes. This is a first. Who would've thought that out of all the places she's lived, this would've happened _here?_ Crazy.

 

“Wow, how'd you know?”

 

“You may hate it here, but you don't seem to hate the girls too much. I catch you staring. You should give me some credit.”

 

Laughing, Sooyoung tries to relax in her seat, “Wait, why?”

 

“Because I haven't caught you checking me out at all yet, but I’m still going for it. Partially because you're _really_ cute. Partially because I think you're worth it.”

 

Jiwoo doesn't look her way as she smooth-talks like a professional. It's cute. Hand reaching to put the car into drive, Sooyoung grabs it.

 

“Wait a second.”

 

Confusion takes Jiwoo’s brow, but it disappears the second Sooyoung’s fingers brush along her jaw.

 

The kiss is sweet and simple, but it's enough to leave a smile on both of their lips.

 

“Credit given.” Sooyoung whispers, heart in her ears a lot louder than her words.

 

The drive back to her house feels a bit surreal. Jiwoo’s talking about the song playing on the radio and Sooyoung’s whole-heartedly paying attention. So, when an oncoming car tries to turn across the intersection they're driving through, she doesn't panic right away. She'd rather blame it on her subconscious suicidal tendencies than her adoration for Jiwoo’s voice. Her panicked voice isn't as nice on the ears.

 

“What the--?!”

 

Instead of stomping on the breaks or swerving, Jiwoo slams on the accelerator in an effort to beat the car. Horns start blaring, from which side Sooyoung can't pinpoint. One second trees are zooming past her, the next they're moving in circles. The impact of the car ramming their tail makes her head hit the window. Something sharp is digging into her stomach and she realizes it's Jiwoo’s fingernails. Her hold keeps her from flailing as they spin off, almost off of the road.

 

Her ears are ringing and she can barely see, the headlights of the other car blinding her through the front windshield.

 

“Sooyoung. Sooyoung. Are you okay?” Jiwoo’s shaky voice somehow gets her to focus, “Sooyoung.”

 

“I-- I think so.”

 

“Stay right here.”

 

Jiwoo throws her door open and gets out. Her frame gets lost in the headlights, but her loud voice echoes.

 

“Are you crazy?! We had the green light!”

 

“Are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry! I-- I don't understand…”

 

Sooyoung can barely hear the other voice. It's a woman. The adrenaline rush making it hard to breathe normally, she shuts her eyes and tries to calm down. Her head is already hurting. It gets worse with each passing second. Blinking hard, her eyes open to a blurry, tall oval.

 

There's legs... hanging from the edge of the platform circling the water tower.

 

Are there people up there?

 

Jiwoo suddenly gets back in the car, “She said she had a green arrow. The light was malfunctioning. I believe her. She's a nurse. I feel bad… She was leaving work.”

 

“Hey, are there-- Are there legs up there?”

 

“Sooyoung, are you sure you're okay? You're bleeding.” Jiwoo grabs the hand pointing up towards the water tower, “I'm gonna see if she can take a look at you.”

 

When Sooyoung looks back up at the tower, the people are gone. She swears there had been people up there. Three of them… or was it five? How many legs do five people have?

 

A stranger opens up the passenger door and she has a nice face, so Sooyoung pays attention to her as she talks. She starts examining her like a science experiment.

 

“She hit her head on the window. She might have a concussion. You may want to take her in. I'm so sorry this happened.”

 

The last thing Sooyoung remembers is how cute Jiwoo’s concerned frown is.

 

When she wakes up, she's on the couch in her living room.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Her mom comes rushing in instantly. Sooyoung can't even believe she's even _partially_ concerned given how angry she is. Apparently, Jiwoo brought her to the hospital last night and her mom took her home.

 

Sooyoung would rather actually die in a wreck next time than ever get another lecture on how driving with people her age is a questionable “life choice.”

 

Oddly enough, her mom doesn't hate Jiwoo. She comes over later with a big canister of gummy worms and a backpack full of movies and Sooyoung’s mom doesn't stop gushing about how sweet she is until they're in the safety of Sooyoung’s room.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I have a concussion.”

 

Jiwoo just laughs.

 

“Did you get in trouble with your mom?”

 

“My dad’s just glad I'm okay.”

 

“No mom?”

 

“I was created by aliens. Genetically modified. So, no.”

 

“Suddenly a lot of things make sense.”

 

“Everyone kept asking about you at school. I expect some kind of compensation for dealing with all your fans.”

 

Sooyoung doesn't understand why _they_ come to mind at first. But suddenly the image of those people on top of the water tower flashes in her head.

 

“Were Jungeun and the others at school today?”

 

“Yep, why?”

 

“I think… I think I saw them on the water tower last night. Like, sitting up there.”

 

It became more clear at some point. While she was knocked out, she remembers seeing platinum blonde. Had that just been a dream?

 

“Oh, maybe. They do that. That explains why Dumb and Dumber kept staring at me earlier.”

 

“Don't tell me that's their hang-out spot.”

 

“Aren't they so cool and edgy?” Jiwoo asks with a couple sarcastic brow lifts. She sighs before grabbing her backpack to toss it next to Sooyoung on the bed, “Okay, so which movie are we watching first?”

 

Grinning, Sooyoung doesn't like that thoughts of Jungeun linger in her head as they start to talk about their favorite movies.


	3. Chapter 3

She's done better than good at avoiding the pep rallies on Fridays. Fridays, she parks near the dumpsters so she can hide in her car without getting in trouble. She blames getting caught by Mrs. Choi on that black cat she passed leaving the gas station that morning. She's not dramatic enough to go kicking and screaming, but it's beyond tempting. The noise of the marching band gives her a headache the second she gets inside. Her eyes try to search for her only saving grace.

 

Jiwoo is towards the top of the bleachers.

 

“Take a seat, Sooyoung.”

 

Mrs. Choi must not have anything better to do with her time.

 

She's forced to sit in the first empty seat she can. The guy she sits next to laughs and watches Mrs. Choi stomp away before speaking.

 

“She catch you?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Bound to happen eventually.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“You're the new girl, right?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“I'm Jungwoo.”

 

“Sooyoung…”

 

She isn't sure if she wants to scoff or swallow down the awe that overcomes her as she catches sight of _her._

 

Jungeun _would_ be a cheerleader.

 

“Have you already had a bad experience with Bitch #1?”

 

“How long did it take to come up with that nickname?”

 

“All of summer break, to be honest. But don't tell anyone.”

 

Laughing, she's relieved to know there's at least one okay guy in this hellhole. Her eyes don't leave Jungeun’s frame as she leads the rest of the squad in their cheer. The uniform fits her _too_ well. The longer she watches, the more she starts to feel like a pervert.

 

“So, what'd she do to you?”

 

“What?” Sooyoung pulls herself out of it, “Nothing.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“Isn't Jinsoul the one I should be worried about?”

 

“If you ask me, they're all fucking crazy.”

 

Their principal suddenly gets on a microphone and starts rambling about things she can't bring herself to care about. None of the cheerleading team is close to Jungeun. There's an almost comical gap between them and her. But she seems unbothered. Maybe she is a bitch.

 

Sooyoung feels like she's going to regret trying to find out, but that's for her future self to worry about.

 

“Byun Jaehyun managed to fundraise almost all of the travel expenses for the football team’s activities this year, and I will never not take the time to mention how much of an all-star he is.”

 

Their principal urges someone to come to the floor. She has no idea who Jaehyun is, but she knows that he's the kid who got beat up by Jinsoul and Yerim the other day. He still has a bruise on his neck. He probably still talks about fucking his step-mom too.

 

“I'm student council pres’, Mr. Son. It's my job.” he beams as soon as he gets handed the mic.

 

Why was Yerim beating up the student council president?

 

Sooyoung doesn't have time to dwell on it too long. Suddenly, a loud bang fills the gym. The lights go out in tandem and she can't hear herself think anymore. Some people start cheering, some groan, but most everyone is calm. Is this just another blackout?

 

“Hey!”

 

Someone yelling in what sounds like pain gets her attention. She can barely see anything, but the yelling sounds like it's coming from the floor. The voice yells again, grunting in pain constantly, and it's starting to draw more attention. There's a commotion going on down there now. She can hear the principal panicking.

 

When the lights come back on, everyone gasps.

 

Jaehyun is now on his knees, shirt pulled up over his head. He's hunched over in pain. The principal and several others standing near by look at a loss for words, but they rush over to aid him away.

 

“What the…?” Jungwoo mumbles.

 

Sooyoung wants two things. While she definitely wants to figure out what the _fuck_ is going on, she wants to leave more. This is her chance to escape. Her eyes scan the gym for Mrs. Choi before hurrying towards the gym door closest to her.

 

She can still hear the commotion coming from the gym even after she turns the corner.

 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

 

“She’ll be fine. Just give her a few more minutes.”

 

“They're gonna realize I'm fucking gone. I'm not gonna wait with you. You take care of her.”

 

“Okay, _princess_. Jesus fuck.”

 

That voice sounds familiar. Sooyoung’s steps past the girl’s restroom come to a stop.

 

“This was your idea anyway.” an unfamiliar voice scoffs, “Let’s just meet at our spot once we get out of here, okay?”

 

Sooyoung’s eyes widen as a platinum blonde head of hair strides from around the restroom corner and right into her.

 

“Shit. Sorry.”

 

She needs to keep her eyes down, she knows it. Jungeun’s gaze isn't something she can handle. She doesn't deserve it either, surely. But her eyes are… alluring. They're possibly a dictionary as well, as Sooyoung has never used the word “alluring” to describe anything ever. Crazy. Seeing Jungeun up close has already made her a better person.

 

Her brow is so accusing that Sooyoung’s stomach drops, “Were you listening in on us?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

Sooyoung’s never been a good liar.

 

“You're ballsy, new-girl.”

 

“I appreciate the compliment.”

 

Jungeun’s lips press into a smirk. The soreness will be worth it, Sooyoung thinks. Being knocked off of her feet has never felt better.

 

“Funny.”

 

She smells like smoke, but not cigarette smoke or weed. Sooyoung can't pinpoint what it is. It lingers in her nose as Jungeun makes her way back towards the gym.

 

“Nice meeting you, Sooyoung.”

 

Her brows furrow instantly.

 

How does she know her name and, more importantly, why does it sound so perfect coming off of her tongue?

 

Does Sooyoung have an official crush now?

 

“So, what were they talking about?”

 

The only thing she can remember about the run-in later that night is Jungeun. Jiwoo asking her about it makes her feel stupid. She _is_ stupid for not figuring out what the hell was going on. Because Yerim was definitely in that restroom. Was the girl they'd been talking about Jinsoul?

 

Who knew? Honestly, who cared?

 

“I honestly don't know. Jungeun came out and ran into me. That was all she wrote.”

 

“You zoned out, didn't you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The “but not because she's a goddess or anything” gets stuck in her throat, thank God.

 

“That's the thing about her. She's weird. Everyone always feels weird when they talk to her.”

 

Jiwoo seems so casual saying it, slipping her soda with bright eyes. Confused and also charmed by her beauty, Sooyoung  just urges her to explain with playful annoyance. The diner they're at is loud, but Jiwoo still lowers her voice.

 

“Everyone says she's a witch. Like, she worships the devil.”

 

Maybe a laugh isn't an appropriate response, but that's what Jiwoo gets.

 

“Seriously. Her ex-boyfriend killed himself.”

 

“That doesn't make her a witch--”

 

“But all of his friends think it's because Jungeun cursed him or something.”

 

“Okay, but… question. And I feel like I should have asked this a long time ago, but just _how_ many students here have died?”

 

The fact that Jiwoo thinks about it makes her wary.

 

“Since I was a freshman, two. Since Jungeun, Jinsoul, and Yerim showed up; three. Five total.”

 

“So, Yerim’s boyfriend, Jungeun’s ex, and who else?”

 

“This girl ended up getting in a drunk driving accident on prom night.”

 

“Do people think _they_ had anything to do with it?”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“Reassuring.”

 

Something catches her attention and her reaction makes Jiwoo look behind her shoulder instantly. She looks back with question marks embedded in practically every feature on her face. Having to explain is going to leave a bad taste on Sooyoung’s tongue, she just knows it. Her eyes flicker away from Jungwoo as he waves at her again from his booth.

 

“The guy who sat next to me during the pep rally is here. He’s waving. Why, I don’t know.”

 

She turns around again, “Jungwoo? He isn’t so bad.”

 

“If only I cared.”

 

“You know, you’re _really_ attractive.”

 

Jiwoo’s pretty attractive too, especially when she’s short of breath with flushed cheeks. Really, Sooyoung only wanted to get out of the diner so Jungwoo wouldn’t feel inclined to talk to her. The make-out session her and Jiwoo get in as soon as they’re back at the car is just a bonus. The radio is blasting some rock song she couldn't care less about until it abruptly changes. Radio static accompanies the old crooner song it's now playing.

 

“What the fuck?” Sooyoung laughs in disbelief, heart now racing for a reason other than Jiwoo’s lips.

 

“Don't ask me. It happens sometimes. Probably ‘cause the military base up the road.”

 

“But--”

 

“Or it could be a ghost.”

 

With playful annoyance, Sooyoung hits an even bigger smirk onto Jiwoo’s lips. They stay in the parking lot longer than they should. She blames Jiwoo’s hands on why she gets back to the house so late, but she can’t tell her mom that. She’d probably be more upset over her being felt up by a chick than by the fact that she got felt up by her uncle during holiday last year. But there’s a reason Sooyoung hasn’t told her _that_ either.

 

Despite how she grew up, she’s never had a problem with her sexuality. It’s usually other people who have an issue.

 

So, on Monday, when Sooyoung catches glimpse of her locker from down the hallway, she just sighs.

 

“Great.”

 

Spray-painted in all black, horizontally going up her locker door, is the most creative insult she’s ever been exposed to. When she hunts down Jiwoo to show her, she’s surprised that she doesn’t laugh or crack any jokes. Sooyoung surely would’ve had it been anyone else. Jiwoo making her seem like such a shitty person shouldn’t be such an admirable quality. Concern in her brow, she just keeps her eyes on the slur decorating the locker.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

“I mean, it’s not your fault.” Sooyoung shrugs, “Besides, they’re right. I’m the biggest dyke I know.”

 

“Sooyoung--”

 

“Really, it’s not a big deal--”

 

“I work on cars and am wearing a flannel. You’re not the biggest dyke you know.”

 

She can’t help but give Jiwoo the satisfaction of making her laugh. With a small smile tugging at her lips, Jiwoo urges her to follow down the hall, “We just have to report it to the principal. They’ll repaint it before lunch.”

 

“This happens a lot?”

 

“Which one, the homophobia or people getting their lockers trashed?”

 

“I’m sure there’s homophobes here, but I think that was just a joke. I bet someone saw us Friday night.”

 

Jiwoo starts to blush fairly quickly as she mutters with a laugh, “I hope not.”

 

“But if that _was_ a homophobe, then that was a poor attempt at a hate crime.”

 

The principal’s office reeks of what is surely some kind of obscure mold. Her eyes wander around the dated room as Jiwoo gets the secretary’s attention. The room is just as dated as the rest of the school, but something is off about it.

 

A voice from across the room gets her attention.

 

Legs crossed, maybe a bit too comfortable in her chair against the wall, Jungeun smiles, “So, do you go by Sooyoung or dyke? I never asked.”

 

“Dyke, but just on weekends.”

 

“Ms. Kim. You’re already in enough trouble. Zip it.” the secretary snaps before speaking to Sooyoung directly, “Sweetie, we’ll have the janitor go ahead and clean up your locker now. It should be good to open again after lunch.”

 

“Thanks.” she turns back to Jungeun, whose gaze is almost taunting, “Did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Jungeun scoffs, “You’re new here, but your little _friend_ will tell you. I don’t ever get my hands dirty.”

 

“I mean, it doesn’t seem like people would wanna be around you either way.”

 

Ignoring Jiwoo’s shocked gaze, Sooyoung just grabs her wrist and leads her out of the principal’s office. Her heart is thumping in her chest almost painfully, but it feels good. Jungeun may be a goddess, but that shouldn’t matter when she’s _that_ ugly on the inside. But, fuck. It does matter. Making eye contact with her for that long is what’s making her heart want to beat out of her chest. Telling her off is only part of it.

 

Jiwoo’s laughter pulls her out of her head, “Oh my God.”

 

“Am I stupid or am I stupid for doing that?”

 

“So stupid.”

 

Honestly, it's not like Sooyoung didn’t already know that.


End file.
